


Readjustment

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [64]
Category: CSI: NY, Numb3rs
Genre: Advice, Conversations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mac Understands, Military Backstory, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac & Colby share a similar background, and Mac gives him some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Readjustment

**Author's Note:**

> For **iluvroadrunner6**! She asked for a fic with the following prompt: Det. Mac Taylor (CSI NY) / Agent Colby Granger (Numb3rs) / culture shock.

He had noticed something different about the young FBI agent in the week or so he and his partner, Megan Reeves, had been working with his CSIs. He could joke around with Danny, give as good as Stella gave and even be persuaded to grab a drink with Flack, but he held himself apart, like he wasn't sure it was okay to have a normal life.

Mac recognized the signs, he recognized the stance and the bearing and everything. He had been like that, back in the days after Beirut. Back when he wasn't sure if it was okay to be wanting a life away from the duty that had called to him.

He watched Colby closely for the next day, then cornered the young man towards the end of the day. "Agent Granger?"

"Sir?" he asked, looking up.

"Mac, please."

"All right."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"About the case?"

"No, about something else." He tilted his head towards his office. "Just for a minute."

Colby nodded and followed the detective into his office. He sat down first, and then waited for Mac to sit as well. He opened his mouth and then closed it, waiting for Mac to speak first.

"Where did you serve?"

Colby blinked and stiffened for a second. "Afghanistan."

Mac nodded. "You saw heavy combat?"

"Yes."

He looked around at the pictures and military memorabilia on his walls. "I was a sniper. Beirut in 83. Saw a lot of things that most of my co-workers can't imagine, or have only seen from the safe side of a TV screen." He saw Colby relax. It was one thing to have someone who had no clue what it felt like to bring it up, but it was another to have someone who'd been through it bring it up.

"Special forces," Colby said quietly.

Mac nodded. "Been a while since you've been back, and you still don't know how to completely let go?"

"Yes."

"You won't." Colby looked at him in surprise. "You're never going to completely let go. You just need to learn how to use it to become a better agent. You learned thing the average cop or the average FBI agent is never going to learn, and you need to find a way to transfer those skills and the awareness you gained in combat to what you do every day."

Colby remained quiet for a while. "How did you do it?"

"I had a good partner," he said, nodding towards the door, where Stella was laughing at something Megan had said. "When I went back to Chicago and became a cop I didn't know how to mesh everything together. Then I came here and was partnered with Stella. It took time, but she was able to help me start using the combat skills I earned in ways that helped me become a better cop. Seems you have a good partner, too. Two if what Agent Reeves was telling me is true. Not to mention your boss."

Colby smiled. "I have a good team to work with."

"Then let them help you, and loosen up a bit. Eventually you'll find a middle ground of some sort."

Colby stood up. "Thank you, Mac."

"Not a problem."

Colby went to the door and then stopped. "Mac?"

"Yes?"

"If...could I call you if I needed something more than I could get from my team?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, if you need to."

"Thank you." He opened the door and stepped out, and Mac watched as he walked over to the two women. Megan threw an arm around his shoulders and Mac watched the young man grin as much as the two women were as they filled him in on whatever they'd been talking about. The three of them headed down the hall and Mac leaned back in his chair, satisfied he did something good for the day.


End file.
